


Soar

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Flying, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eirika just might feel her safest in the skies with Tana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soar

Only three places in the world made her feel the safest: Renais castle, by Ephraim's side, and soaring through the skies as she held fast to Tana's waist, breathing in the scent of her hair.

From the moment she'd learned Tana was training to become a pegasus knight, Eirika believed in her. No matter what Innes said (out of his own brand of concern) or how Syrene, Vanessa, and King Hayden worried, Eirika knew Tana was determined enough to _make_ this work.

Achaeus wasn't an easy beast to get along with, Tana had a hard enough time getting close enough to mount without him flaring his nostrils or flinching back. But once they bonded, Tana was rarely seen without him. Not long after they'd formed their partnership, Tana officially began her training.

She seemed made for the sky. Tana had always been confident, but up here she was practically a queen. Graceful, strong, resolute and above all careful. The rule of flight was to never look down unless you needed to, but Eirika couldn't help a few glances now and then.

_Look how tiny everyone and everything is. Like ants!_

She gave a happy sigh as she held tighter to Tana, burying her face in her hair. Achaeus slowed down a bit as Tana glanced briefly over her shoulder, smiling.

"You look so comfy!"

"I always am when I go flying with you," Eirika sighed, closing her eyes briefly, savoring the feel of the wind against her face. "Sometimes I wish we could stay up here forever."

"Me too," Tana murmured, signaling for Achaeus to go a little faster and higher. By now Eirika was sure they could touch the clouds if they wanted to. It was only them and Achaeus up here, even the birds didn't normally fly this high and everything below looked so blurry. It was almost scary, but Eirika couldn't have felt more secure.

Sometimes she truly did wish they could stay in the sky forever or at least freeze time, just to hold onto this feeling. Tana's presence, the wind in her hair, Achaeus's wings spread out far and wide...such an impractical wish, she knew. It was impossible to live in the sky, even birds had to roost. And she would miss her brother, the knights of castle Renais, all her friends down on earth.

All she could do was treasure this feeling, soaring through the clouds for as long as she could. Even when Tana and Achaeus eventually landed, she would remember that moment and smile.

Achaeus soared, Tana reached back to place a hand over hers, and Eirika smiled.

Perhaps this was _the_ place she felt her safest, after all.


End file.
